Never let go: House of Rose Red
by foolforsirius
Summary: Sirius and Harry successfully turned Peter in two years ago and have been living together ever since. Their peaceful life is torn apart when Harry is kidnapped right outside their home. In a twist of events Harry is being held captive in a house built by Sirius ancestors, a house so full of dark magic even later generations have avoided it. Rated M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter other than this story...JK OWNS THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE AS WELL AS THE CHARACTERS. I'm just borrowing the characters for now. Kind of a crossover between SAW, The Shining/Rose Red. A little Horror and angst, ALOT OF FLASHBACKS. _

_I started on this around 2009 and never finished it and I can no longer access that account. So I have decided to finish it and move it to this new account. I liked where I wanted to go with it so it will be a fun little project. The story line is the same, but it has also been revamped!_

_I hope you like it!_

Sirius and Harry successfully turned Peter in two years ago and have been living together ever since. Their peaceful life is torn apart when Harry is kidnapped right outside their home. In a twist of events Harry is being held captive in a house built by Sirius ancestors, a house so full of dark magic even later generations have avoided it. Rated M to be sure.

**Chapter One: And that he swears.**

Sirius did not notice his surroundings as he marched forward, down the halls of the Department of Criminal Law at the Ministry of Magic, all he saw was red, his eyes black with determination and murder...and fear. Fear for what has happened, what could happen. Wizards and Witches stepped back as they seen him approach, they could see these emotions in his eyes. Of course they wasn't going to stop him, they wasn't screaming and running. Sirius's name had been cleared after he caught Pettigrew, and with the help of his thirteen year old godson, had been turned in. That was two years ago. Two happy years of getting to know his godson, of his godson living with him and all the good times they finally got to share after 12 years of being apart. Harry finally had a home

"Sirius!" he heard the familiar voice of Kingsley, his heavy footfalls echoing off the stone walls as he ran behind him to catch up, he didn't care, the only thing that mattered was what awaited him in Interrogation Room 19, and he wasn't stopping.

"Sirius!" Kingsley had finally caught up, he attempted to hold the outraged man back. "Don't do anything rash! They are interro-SIRIUS!"

Sirius jerked his arm out of Kingsley's grip and stomped around him, no he will not stop, will not let someone else get his godson's whereabouts. No he will find out himself and go and get him.

He stopped outside of Interrogation Room 19,he didn't knock, all protocol thrown out the window he stormed in and seen his target. An unmasked Death Eater, bound to a chair across the table from Thomas, from the Aurors Interrogation Division, AID Agent, Sirius's rage multiplied tenfold at the smug, almost victorious look the Death Eater wore on his ruddy features. His dark hair wasn't even mussed up, his dark black eyes still glinting. Sirius planned to rough him up, he looked too comfortable here after what the scum had just done.

"Sirius you cannot be-" Thomas half stood from his seat. "AUROR BLACK!"

Sirius had ignored the AID agent and lunged at the bound Death Eater and started to repeatedly punch him, kick him, spitting out every insult that came to mind. The chair toppled over and the Death Eater starred up at Sirius as Kingsley and Thomas grabbed him by his arms and held him back. Sirius never took his eyes off the Death Eater.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sirius growled. "WHERE'S MY GODSON!" he bellowed that last question struggling against the other Aurors.

"Sirius-" Thomas started giving Sirius a rough shake, "You can stay here during the interrogation, but you have to let us INTERROGATE!"

Sirius growled and continued to stare at the now bloody face of the Death Eater, looking up at Sirius from where he had toppled over, that damn smug look still gracing his hideous face.

"Fine-" They released him and he stood next to the wall, not releasing his gaze from the Death Eater. Kingsley stood very close to him, ready to hold him back if he wanted to go in for a fresh attack, "You better start talking...before I try to wipe that sickening look off your face again."

"I shall talk." The Death Eater starring back at Sirius said, an amused smirk lining his bloody features, "Because the Dark Lord does not want it kept a secret, not because you frightened me into it," the Death Eater smiled at his little joke, showing empty bloody places his teeth had been moments ago, "and because no matter how fast you get to your precious godson, it will be too late."

Sirius growled and Kingsley held on to his shoulder, neither of them looking away from the man, even while Thomas levitated his chair and set it back on all fours facing them.

"WHERE IS HE!" Sirius lunged forward, a very slight hint of panic in his actions, only slight. He will not give this vermin the satisfaction of knowing his words were getting under his skin.

The Death Eater smiled a gurgling noise coming from his bloody mouth, the sick bastard was actually laughing. "Far away by now." his black eyes showed a sickening glint, he was toying with Sirius and the other Aurors.

"Where!" Sirius and Kingsley yelled.

The Death Eater continued to chuckle, it made Sirius's skin crawl. "You will have to ask more politely than that."

Sirius growled, a sound that would usually have his suspects trembling, this son of a bitch was brave to be a slave of someone such as Voldemort, for someone who hid in the shadows of stronger beings.

"Delotov." Agent Thomas warning voice cutting through the two, "You said the Dark Lord does not want it a secret. That in tells that you have to tell us; so tell us, you don't want to disappoint your master."

The Death Eater's expression changed at those words, yes his master did indeed demand he tell them, he looked at Thomas with a mixture of disgust and approval, bravo to the man for pulling out that card "I'm impressed you would go so far…however it is not your place to tell me what my master's orders are."

The Death Eater paused, that smug look back, Sirius growled deeper, he wanted to attack again. This was going nowhere.

"WHERE!" He barked, taking a step forward, Kingsley stepped in front of him with both hands on his heaving chest. "TELL US IF YOU WERE COMMANDED TO YOU SCUM!"

The Death Eater smiled, this was his moment, he looked straight into Sirius's eyes, enraged grey meeting amused black. That sickening glint in those black holes. "He was taken to the House of Rose Red." He finished with a triumphant grin.

Sirius felt his stomach plummet to the ground..._No...not there!_ Sirius stilled, Kingsley looked to Thomas who shrugged, they both looked to Sirius, who was very pale and somewhat shakey.

"Never thought you'd hear of that house again, did you Black" the Death Eater starting laughing, he didn't stop, he just kept laughing, the sound echoing in the small room.

Sirius stormed out he couldn't take that laugh anymore. Kingsley was right on his heel. "Sirius do you know what this Rose Red is? Do you know where it is?!"

Sirius stopped and leaned against the wall, he felt sick. This isn't happening, it couldn't…not to his godson…not Harry. "It's a old house, it's the Most Ancient and Noble estate of the Blacks, of my family." Sirius felt sicker, his own family's house was being used for his godson's torture. Kingsley looked shock, a terrified questioning look on his face. "It's full of the darkest magic even in Voldemort's wildest dreams…even my immediate family didn't use it…after the first of the Black family…everyone was scared of it…it makes Grimmauld place look like the Burrow…I have to go-"

"NO!" Kingsley grabbed Sirius's arm, "You are not going alone, we will assemble a team-SIRIUS PLEASE!"

Sirius broke free of Kingsley's grip, "I have to get out of here. I have to go-Harry." Sirius apparated before Kingsley could say another word.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Dumbledore paced his office for the hundredth time since he was informed the Harry had been taken. He was relieved that they had a Death Eater in custody, relieved that they will be able to get Harry's whereabouts out of him, but he was afraid…what if it was too late, what if the Death Eater, Delotov, didn't crack.. In the middle of his pacing the door burst open and in strode a hand full of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley looked pale, scared and close to tears. Behind her was her husband Mr. Weasley, who was also pale but seemed determine, seemed to put on a brave front for his family, he was a good man like that, a strong man. Behind him were their oldest sons Bill and Charlie both wearing the same expressions as their father. Arthur raised strong boys in the face of the wars.

"Molly-" Dumbledore started, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.

"Oh Albus!" she wailed, her husband put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Where is he?! What could have happened! We need answers!" on her last statement she huffed, and she looked mad at the lack of information. She always did see young Potter as a son.

"Molly, I assure you that we will find Harry. As of right now, the only information that I have is that Harry was taken from his home on Leasin Drive while Sirius was at work. We were alerted the moment the wards failed, we have a captured Death Eater currently being interrogated. I am waiting on Kingsley for an update." Dumbledore explained calmly. "Now please take a seat, and try to calm down. Panicking is not going to help us in this situation."

Mr. Weasley and Bill helped Mrs. Weasley into a chair. She had begun to sob; she started rocking back and forth, her face in her handkerchief whimpering "Poor Harry."

"Is there anything we can do Dumbledore?" Bill asked as he squeezed his mothers shoulder.

Dumbledore sighed. "Once I get word from Kingsley we will be able to form a plan on getting Harry back. As of now we are helpless." he said again while summoning Molly a cup of tea. Who took it in her shaking hands but could not bear to drink it.

"We will help." Mr. Weasley said, determination shining from his brown eyes.

Bill and Charlie nodded, matching determination fuming their eyes.

Dumbledore nodded his thanks, as he sat behind his magnificent desk, his fingertips together as he looked to his trinkets around his rooms, but not seeing them. He was lost in thought.

Further discussion was cut off by a burst of blue fire eminating from the fireplace, and Kingsley stomped in. "Dumbledore, we have a problem."

Dumbledore and the Weasley looked to Kingsley, all hope of good news disappeared as fast as the blue flames "What is it, Kingsley?"

"The Death Eater said that Potter is being held captive at The House of Rose Red. Our research found that the house is in Transylvania, Romania. It is a house associated with the darkest of the Black family, darker than we suspect even Voldemort is aware of. Future generations of the Black's even avoided the house. According to the Death Eater, the Dark Lord is holding him until he can get an audience to witness the death of The Boy Who Lived."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed louder and the other Weasley's paled even more. A house one of the darkest families even avoided was a problem indeed.

"What can we do?" Bill asked again. No one acknowledged his question.

"What is the other problem Kingsley," Dumbledore asked, his all knowing glint was gone as if someone used a put outer on them.

"Sirius is already on his way there...alone."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius apparated to his home on Leasin Drive, the home he and his godson shared. Sirius burst through the door for the first time since that morning...when he had said goodbye to his godson. The house was ominous and void of Harry's presence...as if it had been deserted all along. With a sagging heart Sirius looked around at the ruined furniture, evidence of the struggle that had taken place just hours before. Sirius couldn't take it anymore, he fell to the floor, tears running down his face as he thought about that morning.

_::::FLASHBACK::::_

_"Alright Harry im gone!" Sirius rose from the table, grabbing his cloak off the back of his chair. Looking over to his still groggy godson and chuckling at his hair, which was ten times messier than usual. Harry looked up from his half-finished bacon and gave a small smile._

_"'kay." He yawned. "Don't work too hard!" Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair._

_"HEY!" Harry chuckled. "Don't make it to where I can't manage it!"_

_Sirius put his hand on his chest in mock shock, "You mean it was manageable before!"_

_Harry laughed harder, Sirius smiled at the shining green eyes that laughed with their owner's._

_"OK, this time I'm out." he walked to the door, Harry following him._

_"Hey, Siri, can we work on the motorcycle after you get home!" Harry asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement, Sirius had been showing Harry how to manage his flying motorcycle. They were even putting new graphics on it and 'tricking it out' as Harry put it. Sirius promised after Harry turned 16 and got his license he would teach Harry how to ride. Sirius already planned on getting Harry his own bike as a graduation present_

_Sirius smiled, "OF COURSE! What do you think helps me get through my days?"_

_Harry beamed and whooped while jumping up and down, he ran to Sirius and gave Sirius a hug, "Have a good day at work!" Harry waved from the door, Sirius waved back smiling at his godson as he closed the door._

_::END FLASHBACK:::_

Sirius looked around the destroyed house again, fierce determination raging through his veins. He went to his garage and mounted his flying motorcycle. And with a loud bang and the sound of the engine he took to the air, to the House of Rose Red in Transylvania.


	2. I will Show Him Mercy

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER WHICH IS THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE NAME OF THE HOUSE (ROSE RED) THAT IS PROPERTY OF STEPHEN KING._

_Just a little author's note, Yes this story is based off of Stephen King's Rose Red. I'm going to be honest I really don't remember exactly everything that happened in that movie, I'm just using the idea and name of the house. Which is why I really haven't classified this as a cross over, the dark magic and entities in the house are not based off of what was in the house in the movie._

_Lady Diana of the Moon: that is an interesting twist I have not thought to put into this. I will consider your request._

_Thank you everyone who is keeping up with this and looking forward to chapters to come. You guys make me happy __ Here is Chapter 2, hope you enjoy!_

RrRrRrR

Never Let Go: The House of Rose Red

Chapter 2: Then I'll Show Him Mercy

A crack of lightening, the boom of thunder and the sound of rain was all that could be heard in the silent dining hall. The only thing that broke the calm and stillness of the large room; None of the thirteen men sitting around the old dust covered long table spoke, not even the man, no, Devil, seated at the head of the table made a sound, they were still as statues. None looked to the other; they just sat there, looking to the entrance to the hall, down the long hallway. They were waiting for further instructions, further planning, listening, contemplating, their excitement and nerves ringing almost with the aftermath of the thunder and rain. It seemed hours had ticked by yet it had only been minutes.

The plan was simple enough; they found the warded house, found the weakness in the wards. Black and the old fool thought they were clever. Yes, faking a secret keeper didn't work for the Potters, and they expected it to work this time? No, although cunning a clever plan as it was, by pretending Dumbledore was secret keeper when the reality was there was no secret keeper, just wards and bells and whistles, keeping out those that wish to cause the boy harm and only allowing those with this sympathetic notion of love in. They thought that monsters such as the Death Eaters couldn't love, but they can, and few do. The love that Narcissa and her husband have to their son was proof of that, they had been of great use. Yes, by making Lucius think that his son, Draco, was awaiting him in the house got him through the wards, and how hilariously weak they were. How much of a surprise it must have been for Lucius to find, not his son, but of the boy that they have been searching for months standing there. Yes, Dumbledore, your precious plan to protect the savior of the world made him even more vulnerable, yet again you put too much faith in the power of love, it would have been a clever rouse, but you underestimated the Dark Lord, who saw through your plan, and now he is in our possession. And on his way here, straight to the one you swore to protect him from.

A low menacing hiss cut through the silence, everyone stirred just the slightest, showing how uncomfortable the massive snake made them. Excitement cracking like the thunder as they heard a large door being opened, and then closed with an echoing bang and the sound of footsteps and something being dragged along the floor.

Four men were approaching them, taking to the long hallway with their heads held high, they had succeeded for their master. Between the two cloaked and hooded men in front they dragged a young boy of fifteen, how unfortunate, his birthday only a few days away and he will not see it, his shock of unruly black hair covered his face, but it was him, the dark lord knows that magical signal almost better than his own.

The men let the boy drop to the floor as they went on bended knee, the tips of their left hands on the floor, their right crossed over their chest, their dark marks over the place their black hearts were.

"Master." A deep voice broke the unbearable silence, slightly muffled through the mask, "I am pleased to show you that we have successfully captured the boy, but regret to inform you that Delotov was captured by the Aurors upon our escape." There was, in fact, a hesitant note in his voice at this point.

The Dark Lord stood from his chair, a pleased smile gracing his snake like face, his red eyes gleaming. There was a shudder as he raised his arms. "I am pleased Macnair. It was my plan all along that Delotov be captured, yes." Macnair sighed in relief and held his head up higher. "I do not wish to keep Potter's-" his eyes went to the unconscious form on the floor, "-whereabouts a secret. I want the world to know, I want Dumbledore to know," he slowly started walking towards the kneeling men and the boy, "and I especially want Black to know. For you see, this house is in the Black family, built by their ancestors. The weak and cowardly Blacks later abandoned this house, afraid of its immensely dark magic hidden within every nail, every beam and every brick in this house." His eyes finally left the boy to look around the room, appraising it as if it were his first born child. "It is Dark magic as I have always dreamed." The room gave an approving shudder at these words, they could feel it as much as their master could. Only he could batch in the glory of this dark magic, the others wanted nothing more than to shy away from it. They know no magic such as this. They can only watch in awe as their master took control of this magic, how the house seemed to have welcomed his touch and bound its magic to his. Everything in this house, every ounce of magic, was in control of this man that stood before them. "I want Black here to witness the death of his beloved godson, his best friend's son. I want him to see how much of a fool he was to defy me, to turn down my generous offer for him to join us. I want to watch him break as he weeps over the boy's body. He will be my audience. And just when he feels like his life is over and there is no point in living on, I will show him mercy."

Lord Voldemort stood in front of the boy now, looking down at him, triumph in his eyes. "Hold him up Lucius, and show us who you found, in place of young Draco."

The figure behind Macnair stood, he seemed unsure on his feet as he stumbled and struggled to lift up the limp, dead weight of the boy. Even though they all knew that they had successfully caught Potter, they still cheered and laughed as his face was revealed. His hair in his face, his emerald eyes hidden behind closed lids and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead more pronounced than ever before.

Lord Voldemort began to laugh along with them, it was low but shrill, the sound grated down to the very bone. He had him at last, in a short time he will finally kill Harry Potter.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr

_:Flashback:_

_It was a sunny summer day, everything was perfect. The sun was warm and welcoming on Sirius's skin, his human skin, it felt so good to walk around in the open. Sure people still stared, wondering if the mass murderer could really be innocent. But he didn't care, let them talk, he was a free man, he had just been granted custody of his godson, who he was on his way to collect, nothing can ruin this day. _

"_How does it feel, Padfoot.?" Oh yeah and his best friend Remus was with him, everything is perfect. "Being a free man, finally getting to live up to your godfatherly duties. Not running around as a mangy dog."_

_Sirius couldn't help but smile, thinking back on the day he and his godson along with his friends marched the sleezy, traitorous rat up to the castle and how he felt when, at long last, he told his story. "I haven't felt this good since back in the old days." He said as they turned onto Privet Drive, "Since Hogwarts to be honest. It may not be how it should be, but, it is a start to a good life, a new life."_

_Remus nodded with a sad smile across his tired face. "We all have another chance. You and Harry can build a life together now. I get the impression he didn't really have one here," he looked around Privet Drive with an almost disapproving look, "He really doesn't belong here, does he?"_

_Sirius shook his head, no but he will belong just fine with me. "THERE IT IS REMUS! NUMBER 4!" Sirius started running the couple feet to where his godson was waiting, Remus trying to keep up with him. Sirius could barely contain his excitement as he reached the door and repeatedly pushed the door bell, only stopping when the door slammed open and a purple faced whale of a man stood before him, looking downright annoyed. For good measure Sirius pushed it one more time as Remus stopped behind him, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his childish childhood friend. _

"_Were here for Harry." Sirius said, practically jumping up and down. Looking at the man who couldn't decide whether to look frightened or menacing._

"_Sirius!" _

"_Harry!" ignoring the large man's rudeness Sirius shoved his way into the house and embraced his godson. "Are you all set to leave? Forever?" Sirius couldn't help but noticed the glint in his godsons stunning green eyes._

"_My trunk is upstairs." Harry said, leading Sirius to his very small bedroom._

_All of Harry's things were packed and they were ready to go, all that remained was for the farewells, Sirius felt awkward about this, and what do you say to people when you take someone they have raised away from them?_

_There was a strained and awkward goodbye between nephew and aunt and uncle. Sirius couldn't help but feel Harry was glad to leave but didn't know how to say goodbye._

"_Thank you." Sirius said through gritted teeth, being told to force this out by Dumbledore, "For taking care of him for the past 12 years."_

_The Dursleys gave him an exasperated look. "Yes, well. Goodbye forever then bo-I mean Harry. Don't bother to write. Goodbye." And with that he slammed the door in his face, leaving a stunned Remus and Sirius looking at it in disbelief._

"_COME ON GUYS!" Harry said, only too eager to leave, un phased by his uncle's harsh goodbye. _

:End flashback:

"I never asked him about that." Sirius thought as he pushed his motorcycle harder, willing it to go faster. "After this is over and he's safe back at home with me, I will. He will be ok."

Sirius felt he was losing his mind the closer he got to the house of rose red. He only knew vaguely what awaited for him there, what was waiting for his godson. It was almost mind numbing.

"Hold on, Harry. I'm coming. Voldemort…there will be no mercy."

_Sorry guys, I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I am working on chapter 3 as we speak. I hope this wasn't too disappointing._


End file.
